To have Yachiru's hand, you must pass Kenpachi
by ViviChenny1
Summary: Yachiru has grown into quite a pretty young lady and of cause she'll have suiters. However, to reach the forbidden fruit, they must past its guard keeper and that's none other than Zaraki Kenpachi.


**To have Yachiru's hand, you must pass Kenpachi**

It is a starry night and in a wooden whine house, four soul reapers sat around a small table. On the table, there were numerous amount of beef, vegetables and jugs and jugs of sake.

"That's some good sake," Rangiku grinned and slammed her cup on the table.

"Ichigo!" The blonde harshly spoke the orange haired soul reaper's name is a demanding manner, "Why aren't you drinking? We're here to drink!"

The younger groaned and rubbed his temples. "I knew it was a bad idea to come along," he sighed.

It has been a couple of a hundred years since Ichigo broke into the Soul Society to save Rukia. Of course the orange haired man has died, but is now a full fledge soul reaper and is even the fourth seat in Squad Eleven.

Squad Ten's lieutenant invited the teen to drink, along with Squad Eight's lieutenant, Nanao Ise, and Squad Eleven's fifth seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

The alcoholic blew a raspberry and poured the fourth seat a cup of sake, filling it to the brim. "Now drink!" she ordered and poured herself another cup.

"Jeez Rangiku, control yourself," the teen sighed and gingerly picked up his cup. The blonde lieutenant responded with a grin and gulp down her cup.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar cheerful and slightly childish voice. The four turned their heads to the entrance of the restaurant, seeing the Eleventh Devision's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan!" Rangiku called the pink haired soul reaper.

"Hi Rangi-Rangi, NaNa, Yumi!" Squad Ten's lieutenant chirped and bounced to the table, "Oh, Ichi is here too!"

"Yachiru-chan, come, sit down and have a drink with us," the big breasted lieutenant suggest and gestured the young girl to sit with them.

"Mm, mm," the girl shook her head, "Kenny is sick, so I'm here to get his some sake and candy to make him feel better!" The pink haired girl giggled and held up a bag of soul candy to the group.

"Oh, what a shame," Squad Ten's lieutenant pouted and took a sip of her drink.

"Miss, here is your sake," a staff of the whine house told the pink haired lieutenant, while holding a large jug of alcohol.

"Thank you!" Yachiru chirped and took the jug, while handing the money to the staff. She then turned to the group again and grinned cheerfully. "Well I gotta go now! See ya'!" the young girl bid her friends goodbye and skipped off.

After the pink haired girl was out of sight, the orange haired soul reaper turned to the blonde and gave her a displeased and judging glare. "What the hell, Ragiku," Ichigo slightly growled at the carefree woman, "Yachiru is like fourteen or fifteen."

"Yeah, in human years," Squad Ten's lieutenant defended herself, "but she's over five hundred years old here."

"Yes, but her body is a fourteen, fifteen year old, meaning she's a minor," the fourth seat spat, making the large breast lieutenant pout and slightly whined.

"I do have to agree with Ichigo," Nanao commented and pushed her glasses into place, "but Yachiru is becoming quite a fine lady."

It is quite true. As the centuries gone by, Yachiru's body has matured quite well. Her once small body has grew, becoming slender and toned. Her chest and bosom developed - and still developing - into well rounded and perky eye candy. Her pink hair grew to her shoulders, styled slightly messily, giving her innocent, yet mature look. Her once completely innocent, cute and round face, matured, yet still have the cute, innocent complex, especially with her permanent blush marks.

"Yes, that is true, but she never had a boyfriend," Rangiku stated and took another sip of her sake.

"Really?" Ichigo spoke with curiosity, "Why so?"

"Ichigo, have you forgotten who is her father?" Yumichika chuckled and drank the last of his drink.

The orange haired soul reaper's expression became sour and his head hung low. "Oh yeah, Kenpachi," he lowly spoke.

"However, I have heard she had potential suiters," the raven lieutenant chuckled.

"I say, brave - or idiotic - souls," the fifth seat contributed in the conversation, "telling the truth, I haven't heard from them for a while now."

"What do you mean?" The orange haired teen gasped.

"Oh, I know this story," the big breasted woman grinned and poured herself another cup.

_Rangiku's Story_

Rangiku sat on top of one of the tree top, hiding from her captain. She just doesn't understand why does he always push pressure on her to do so much work!

The Squad Ten lieutenant sighed and pouted. She slouched a bit and rested her chin on her palm. Her eyes scanned the meadow and stopped at a very interesting sight.

Down near the river, there was a teenage girl with light lavender pink hair and three boys around her age - maybe a couple of years older. One boy is tall, muscular and tanned with a light chocolate styled hair and held a bouquet of flowers. Another has a prince complex, with a beautiful face and blonde locks and had a love-heart shaped box of chocolate. The last, is only about an inch or two taller than the Squad Eleven Lieutenant. He has a cute face and short raven hair and shyly held a single rose.

"Um, Lieutenant Kasajishi," the cute raven said shyly and slightly blush, "we really like you." The boy fidgeted on his spot, making the other two glare at him is displease.

The girl giggled brightly, making the boys blush - the raven blushing harder - and gawked in awe at the teenage girl's dazzling and innocent smile. "I like you too!" the girl replied cheerfully, then her expression turned into confusion, "But we never met."

The blonde straightened and took a step towards the pink haired girl and smiled charmingly. "What we're trying to say, Miss Kasajishi, is that-" the blonde abruptly stopped and the three froze in fear.

A massive spiritual pressure hit the three boys and a murderous aura ran through their spines. Their eyes widened, their mouths dangled and pure fear ran through their veins.

"Come on, kid. What are ya' tryin' to say?" a deep and low, yet sinister growl was heard behind the three boys. Their blood ran cold and their hair stood up when they felt a huff of hot breath tickled their necks.

"Hey Kenny!" Yachiru grinned widely and completely oblivious from what is happening.

The boys shrieked and spun around, seeing an almost dark figure of Kenpachi and his lightning-like spiritual pressure.

"Captain Zaraki!" the brunette slightly screeched in fright.

The three boys leaned back a bit and stared up at the Squad Eleven's captain in fright, as he glared down at 'his little girl's' suiters. His massive body hovered over the boys and his sinister grin widen and his murderous eye darkened, making the three boys shrink even more. They could do nothing, but stutter, as cold sweat ran down their body in front of the barbaric man.

They gulped and flinched when Zaraki leaned over them. With that, they ran off, while screeching, "Nothing!"

_Present_

"Wow," Ichigo breathed out, "did you know what squad are they in?"

"Not a clue," Yumichika replied and sipped his drink, "all I know I'd seen them around and their not from Squad Eleven."

The orange haired soul reaper nodded slowly and grabbed a piece of meat off the grill. He expected some type of protective fatherly love from Kenpachi, but it's quite scary, even he shuddered when Rangiku told the story.

"However, it's not just Captain Zaraki," the flamboyant soul reaper spoke, "our squad members, especially Ikkaku, is as scary." He flicked his raven hair and pushed it back. "What a bunch of brutes," he scoffed, "I can't believe them."

The raven lieutenant fixed her glasses and a sheer of light flashed across them. "From what I saw, you're as brutal, if not even more fierce than your so-called 'brutes,"

_Nanao's Story_

Nanao sighed, while she walked along the corridor of Squad Eight. She gripped her black folder and gritted her teeth, feeling very annoyed with her captain. The lieutenant sighed and slowed in her steps, until she finally stopped. The raven sighed once more and peered out the window to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes and let the warm sun kiss her fair skin. She looked down, seeing two members of the Eighth Devision on patrol.

"Man, there was so much work, I don't even have time for myself," complained the soul reaper with short dark green hair.

"I know," sighed the other soul reaper with curly black hair, "I kind of want to find a cutie to date."

The men sighed, but immediately straightened when Squad Eleven's Third Seat Madamre, and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. They bowed, while the two ignored the two lower ranked soul reapers and the Eight Devision members kept on talking.

"Talking about cute girls," the green haired man chimed, "Squad Eleven's Lieutenant Kasajishi is fine."

"Yeah, she's a real cutie," the curly haired man agreed and grinned dreamingly, "I don't mind being under her."

Suddenly, the two Squad Eight soul reapers felt a rush if air and their bodies was constraint. Their eyes widened when they felt a cold, thin, sharp metal against their throats.

"Waddya' say?" the bold soul reaper growled lowly.

The lower ranked soul reapers stiffened and their face drained into a pale sheet of paper.

"I believe they were talking about our lieutenant, Ikkaku," the fifth seat stated calmly, yet there was annoyance and anger mixed with the calm tone. His zanpakuto glowed and transformed into its shikai form, making his captive sweat cold sweat and huff out incoherent words.

"Ah, really?" the third seat chuckled darkly. Then his expression become dark and pulled his victim closer to him. "You got some nerve to talk about our lieutenant like some street girl," he snarled darkly and pressed his blade closer to the man's throat.

"If I ever hear any of you talk about our lieutenant like that again, I'm going to rip out your balls and leave it in the cold to dry out like raisins," the raven scowled lowly, "you got that?"

The 'captured' soul reapers yelled in a very girly manner and screamed out, "I understand, Third Seat Madamre, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa!"

_Present_

Ichigo's eyes widened and slowly turned his head toward the raven next to him, while Yumichika scoffed and gulped down his sake.

"Rip out his balls and leave it in the cold to dry out like raisins?" the orange haired soul reaper breathed out and gulped.

"Oh, shut up," the raven muttered and shoved some meat in his mouth.

The fourth seat sighed and drank the last of his drink. "Well it's getting late," he stated and stood up, "I should go and I also need to ask Kenpachi for permission to go to the world of the living."

"Aw, Ichigo, you're such a party pooper," the big breasted soul reaper pouted and sigh, "if you must."

The orange haired teen shook his head and bid his friends a good night. The soul reaper huffed out a breath and started walking to Squad Eleven's Captain's Quarters. He looked up in the clear night sky and smiled.

'How long has he become a real soul reaper?' he thought as he walked.

Ichigo stopped when he finally arrived in front of the captain's quarters. He knocked on the wooden gate and waited for it to open.

One of the large gate opened and a fluff of light lavender pink hair seeped through the crack.

"Uh, Yachiru," the orange haired teen dumbly spoke.

The gate swung open with a cheerful pink haired teen, frightening the male a bit. "Hi, Ichi!" the pink haired teen grinned widely.

"Hey, is Kenpachi okay?" he asked.

"Yep!" she chirped and nodded, "Are you here to see Kenny?"

"Yeah, I'm here to ask if I could go to the world of the living in a week," the male teen explained.

"Really? Can I come too?" the pink haired girl asked cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll show you around," the orange haired soul reaper chuckled.

"Like a date?" a low growl was heard, making the male teen pause in his tracks. He then looked up at the room, seeing the doors open and Kenpachi Zaraki standing against the door with a murderous glint and his thunder-like surrounded his large form.

"Wait- what? No!" Ichigo slightly yelled in panic.

'Oh, crap! This is not good!' the orange haired soul reaper thought, as he is in full alert in his situation.

"Are you saying Yachiru is not good for you?" the captain snarled darkly.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" Ichigo tried to defend himself, but he know he is good as dead.

"So you want to go on a date with Yachiru!" the raven hollowed and drew his sword.

"Wait- what? I didn't say that!" the teen yelled, but it was too late. Kenpachi let out a monstrous roar and pounced towards the orange haired teen.

The teen let out a scream and started running for his life, while dodging the brutal swings of Kenpachi's sword.

"Kenpachi! Stop!" Ichigo yelled for mercy and just dodged a vital blow.

"Shut up, Ichigo. Just stay there so I can kill you! Or at least prove worthy to date Yachiru," the captain laughed like a mad man.

"Hell no! I'm going to be killed! And I don't want to date Yachiru!" the teen yelped. He looked over at his lieutenant, who was sitting on the roof, watching with glee. "Yachiru, help me! This is crazy!" he pleaded and jumped away from another swing.

The pink haired girl giggled and rest her head in her palms. "Nah, Kenny's having fun," she replied with a cheerful smile.


End file.
